


Bowser Party

by Sessaware



Series: Muse Plays [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gen, They're playing Mario Party 10 btw, enjoy!!, more muse playing video games!!, so take it as romance or friendship and you'll still have just as great a time, the pairs in this like many of my Muse fics are ambiguous romantically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sessaware/pseuds/Sessaware
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law and Chaos. Good and Evil. Trust and Betrayal. A gray path is blazed between it all as the girls delve into hazardous territory on game night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowser Party

**Author's Note:**

> Wow check out the series I never thought would even exist! But these are shockingly fun to write when I have the time and the will so here we are!! Thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> Hints of rare pairs for Nozoroomie, my dear friend!

"Before we begin," Umi starts seriously, looking at each of the girls strictly and commanding attention, "I want to go over the rules once more now that we're all settled. Ask any questions you may have now so we don't have interruptions during the rules. Yes, Maki?"

Maki's raised hand relaxes but her face is slightly annoyed, "I don't mind us playing games together, but why does it have to be at my beach house again?"

There's a beat of silence as everyone gives the girl a confused look as if the answer is obvious.

"Right then." Umi claps, "Anyone else?"

"No really, why-!"

"Then I'll explain the rules." Umi picks up her clip board as Maki huffs and sinks back into the cushions, "Those playing today agree upon the following conditions for competitive gaming, all in the interest of maintaining a sense of moral decency and to not undermine the sanctity of this friend group. No knocking controllers. No physical confrontation of any kind. No outside game sabotage- Nico that means you-"

"Feh!"

"No name calling. No swearing. Oh don't look at me like that, Rin, you know why. No personal insults to appearance, physical abilities, personality, family, religious beliefs, intelligence, friends, pets, dreams for the future, events of the past, food preference, body odor, fashion choices-"

"Umi, do you HAVE to go through the whole thing?" Honoka whines.

Umi answers with a chilling glower that silences any complaints, "Or any other game unrelated facets. Again. You all know why."

"All pairs will be decided by drawing straws. The person who draws the straw with the red colored tip will play opposition. Each pair will take turns with the controller. The opposition is forbidden from looking at the main screen during mini-games. Breaking any of the previously stated rules will result in a punishment of the slighted person's choosing." Umi flips the clip board around, showing them all the paper, "Now every one come here and sign this to contractually agree to these conditions."

Each groan and stand as they line up in front of her, pens in hand.

"Then it's time to play Mario Party 10, Bowser Party."  
\---

"In this corner!" Honoka yells, flexing her arms, "Standing 157 cm with the strength of 100 tree dwelling mammals! An unstoppable will to become the Queen of Jungle! Honoka Kousaka!!! Her partner for this battle? 155 cm of feline fury! The eye of the tiger! The Ace of the Amazon! Rin Hoshizora!!!"

"Nyaa!" Rin poses along with her, crouched and batting a hand like a paw, "Our DK is gonna win for all of us!"

Nozomi giggles, "I'm glad weird entrances weren't banned in the rules. Did you wan to do it too, Niccochi?"

"Don't be ridiculous! It's not like I planned anything out or anything.... Definitely not if we're being Princess Peach!" She scoffs but doesn't meet her gaze.

"Aw! I wanted us to be Toad! Isn't he cute? He reminds me of you!"

"WE ARE NOT BEING TOAD AND WHAT PART COULD POSSIBLY REMIND YOU OF ME?"

"You're both so sma-"

"DON'T."

"How about Toadette?" Nozomi sidles in close to her, practically whispering in her ear.

"... Fine."

Meanwhile, Eli and Hanayo stand off to the side looking over characters.

"Hmmm. What should we do? I've never really played Mario games before...." Hanayo admits, "And all those rules make me think this might be worse than when we all played Twister..."

"Don't worry, Hanayo! I read up on the game and we're all mostly on the same team in a Bowser party so we'll be working together!" Eli smiles gently, patting Hanayo on the head and not seeming to notice the pink in her cheeks, "I've never played any Mario either so let's just try to do our best and have fun with everyone! Okay?"

Hanayo beams, "Mhm! Sounds good! But... who do we pick?"

"Good question.... Maybe.... That green man looks nice and friendly!"

"Oh! You're right! It says his name is.... Luigi? Luigi!"

"Let's play as him, then! What do you say?" As usual, Hanayo's enthusiasm is contagious and Eli's glad she suggested him when the girl bounces with a full bodied nod and a grin to beat the sun.

On the other side of the couch, Maki, Umi and Kotori sit trying to decide on a character of their own.

"Our enemy is strong." Umi mutters to them, "We need a leader. A good general always paves the path to victory! Therefore I suggest we be-"

"I picked Mario." Maki tells her, "He's... kinda my go-to. Do you mind, Umi? We could change if you really wanted..."

Umi looks wide eyed at Maki before a stunning joy covers her face, "Maki! That's exactly who I was going to suggest! Surely you and I were destined to be matched together in the throes of war!!"

Maki, both confused and pleased, fights a rush of heat to her head, "It's... It's just a game! You don't have to get so caught up! But... I guess I don't dislike it."

Kotori giggles, "You all are so cute! I'm so excited to play with you all!"

The room turns to look at her, finally realizing what these match ups leave remaining as Bowser.

Unperturbed, Kotori chipperly picks up the game pad, "I'm gonna choose the map! This red one looks good!"

Lava erupts on the TV screen as the map is shown in all it's glory.

Nico's head falls into her hands.

"We're gonna die."

\----

"ROLL A FOUR. ALL WE NEED IS A FOUR!" Honoka yells desperately to Rin who's sweating with her grip white on the controller. 

Rin hits 'A' without looking at the screen and time slows as the dice does.

"THREE. FOR FUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuundementals of bread eating... Step one, uh, eat the bread. Step two, Umi stop glaring at me I didn't break the swearing rule. Step three, never open your mouth ever again."

"Step four!" A high, giddy voice sounds from behind the couch, "Face Birdser!"

The room launches into screaming the same time Bowser does upon them on screen. One innocent sounding laugh hidden among the noise.

\----

"Umi you have to hold the motion controller like a classic controller for this one! Ahhh! Use the D-pad to move!! Press 1 to jump!! THAT'S 2!!! AAAAAHHHHHHaaand we're dead..." Maki can't be to disappointed, though, since the look on Umi's face is nothing short of abject horror and shock. 

"I... I failed you, Maki. I failed our whole squad..." 

Maki makes an attempt at reassurance, "Hey! It's okay! Um... The General always paves the way to victory, right?"

Umi sighs long and depressed, "This General is a sham. I lack the skills I need to lead this fight!"

"Well, I mean, we could do a practice run next time, I guess?"

Umi perks her head close to Maki's, eyes blazing in determination much like Maki's cheeks in the moment, "Yes! That's it! We need to do drills! The battle may be lost, Maki, but the war will be ours!"

"Hm, besides that, I'm pretty sure you're not the only novice gamer in the room." Maki peers behind at Eli and Hanayo as the latter jumps directly into a bobomb.

"Harasho! Hanayo, that was so cool! How did you know we could jump?" Eli's star struck, glued to their character as Hanayo continues to hop around.

"I-I'm not trying to! What's going on? I can't stop jumping! Ahh!! Save me, Eli!!" 

Eli tries pressing on the D-pad and sends Luigi again hurtling into another blast.

Maki sighs, pityingly, "You're thumb is on the jump button, Hanayo. Watch out for that."

It's too late. Nico almost manages to win but even then gets hit by a well timed explosion.

From under a lump of blankets behind the couch, Kotori hums a song.

\----

"Geez! Kotori's a monster! I haven't seen this brutal a play style since Honoka played Hungry Hungry Hippos." Nico complains during a washroom break.

"Even the cards couldn't predict this turn of events." Nozomi agrees, "So why don't we try to tip things a little more in our favor, hmm?"

The smirk on Nozomi's face makes her spine shiver and Nico won't admit the thrill she finds whenever she sees that expression on her.

"You mean cheating?" She whispers.

Nozomi just smiles more, "Kotori's in the bathroom and everyone else is getting snacks. You know how to inverse controls, right?"

Nico grins haughtily, a sly look in her eyes, "Cover me."

She's only in settings when she hears Nozomi yell.

"NICCOCHI-!

"CHEATERS, NYA!!"

Next thing she knows, Rin's got Nozomi in a full nelson and the air is wheezed from Nico's lungs as Honoka sits on her back. Umi stands menacingly before them with Kotori beside her looking a little worried about them.

"The rules dictate that the offended party chooses the punishment for the contract violators. Kotori, what do you think these low lifes deserve as retribution?" Umi's venomous voice makes Nico quake and she looks to Nozomi for... anything at this point.

But the violet haired woman just meets her gaze, smiles cutely and mouths a not very apologetic 'sorry!'

Nico just lets her head drop onto the hardwood.

"Ummmm...." Kotori thinks aloud and crouches in front of them looking at them in a way that should probably come across as stern but is only adorable, "That wasn't very nice! Umi worked really hard on making those rules for us to play so you should say sorry to her!"

...

"Kotori...."

"We're sorry, Umi... please forgive us...?"

"Oh... Okay..."

\---

Despite Kotori's incomprehensible kindness outside the game, her time as Birdser is just as unforgiving as before. The only player left alive is Luigi and all hope has been lost as far as everyone but Kotori is concerned. Well, other than Eli who still somehow believes in Hanayo's clumsy skill. The other girl is shaking in fear as Bowser looms behind the vehicle and the star remains six places away.

Eli rubs Hanayo's shoulders like a coach sending their star boxer into the ring. She leans down and whispers little encouragements to her.

"I believe you can do this."

"It's okay if we lose. It's not you fault! We've had a lot of fun!"

"Just do your best! I'm right here!"

Hanayo takes a deep breath and hits the 'A' button. The dice tumbles on the screen, lingers, and lands.

When she sees the number her eyes seem so wide she's not sure she's seeing right anymore.

But everyone else in the room, Kotori included, shouts with joy when Luigi collects the star.


End file.
